


You're Here

by teakturn



Series: 'Tis the Season [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: Long-distance is hard but the alternative is worse.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Fallon King, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Series: 'Tis the Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580824
Kudos: 17





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: _‘Tis the season Erik and Fallon dealing with long distance_

Erik scrubbed his hands over his face, trying and failing to wipe away his exhaustion. They were expanding, again, and remodeling older Centers to better match their goals going forward. T’Challa wanted all the Centers to run entirely green and be as close to zero waste as possible. Erik agreed that they needed to set a good example for the community, but it was a pain in the neck working with American zoning laws for five different counties.

He believed in his team and they were pulling their weight, but what Erik wouldn’t give to lock himself in his house, grow his mustache out, and be lazy for a few hours.

Blinking hard, Erik forced himself to refocus on the screen before him. The words on the screen had started to blur together around 10. It was almost 1 am and Erik had a stress headache and eye strain fucking up his focus. He had to stay awake though, he couldn’t miss yet another phone call from Fallon.

What a dumbass he’d been to suggest this long-distance shit. He should have fought harder for her. Erik couldn’t afford royal event planner prices but adding on a signing bonus to Mona’s old job would have swayed her enough. He’d seen her paystubs from previous paychecks, anything above 25k a year would have been a major step up for her. And Erik would be able to go home to his girlfriend instead of waiting at all hours of the night to talk to her.

Love was something else. He missed her like he missed a part of himself. It had been easier early on. A flight was nothing when you owned a private jet. They spent the early days of their relationship traveling the world and falling deeper and deeper in love. For two months they saw each other as much as they could and Erik could honestly say he’d been spoiled.

Now, calls were sporadic and barely satisfying. Fallon was a day ahead in Wakanda which made it hard to call her at any timeI’ she wasn’t either working or sleep. Texting wasn’t much better and skype sex wasn’t at all what people tried to make it. Being with Fallon physically meant intimacy and the feel of her soft skin against his. Skype sex couldn’t come fucking close.

At 1 am on the dot Erik turned off his computer and dialed Fallon’s number. It should be 8 or 9 am in Wakanda at this point, she’d already be out of bed but would have time to talk before the bulk of her work for the day hit. The phone rang long enough for Erik to get worried she wouldn’t answer.

Then Fallon appeared on screen, big smile already in place, “Hey bab-y”

The connection wavered and her image froze on the screen.

“Fallon?” Erik raised his phone in the air, “Can you hear me?”

The image of Fallon on his screen grew pixelated, her voice sounded like it’d gone through a voice changer when she said, “Shh’t. I dropped… phone…. I’m…. China-”

The screen cut out and went black, leaving Erik staring at a reflection of himself.

“Sorry, we’re in China and I dropped my phone. It hasn’t worked since. I’ll call you tomorrow once the replacement comes in. Love you, get some sleep!”

Erik read Fallon’s text over and over. He’d been looking forward to her call all day and it was already over. A bubble of resentment rose in his chest but Erik couldn’t tell who it was directed at.

It was Erik who promised Fallon he could handle long distance. It was Erik who’d recommended her work to his aunt and uncle in the first place. Keeping her here would have meant losing her or forcing her to miss out on an opportunity that would have made her happy. Erik couldn’t stand the thought of either action. Letting her go had seemed like the smart choice. 

He shouldn’t resent Fallon. She loved her job and she was ridiculously skilled at it. She’d been name-checked in several society magazines since working with his aunt and uncle. If she wanted, she could leave the royal family and start her own business. Her events were that good. Erik wouldn’t dream of letting her choose him over her dreams, new opportunities.

But Erik had never missed someone like this before. He’d see something and just know it would make Fallon smile. After sleeping alone his whole life his King-sized bed seemed to empty and cold. His arms felt like he should be holding something but the pillows never felt right. Erik missed* he missed her, and he felt like a selfish dumbass for it.

Erik didn’t feel up to work after his failed call with Fallon. After packing his briefcase Erik left the Outreach Center and started the lonely drive home. He stopped once to pick up food to eat and tried not to think about how a home-cooked meal from Fallon would taste much better. The streets were as lonely as Erik felt and he wasn’t looking forward to pulling in to a lonely house.

Once he arrived he sat in his driveway for a minute, listening to the car cool down and trying not to sink into his sorrow. Eventually, their schedules will align. Eventually, they’ll be in the same time zone. Erik could handle eventually if it meant a forever with Fallon. But at something had to give. He loved running the Center but did he really have to be there to manage operations? 

Erik entered his quiet, cold house and didn’t bother to turn the lights on. His food had gone cold by the time he made it in so he ate over the kitchen sink and tried not to think of Fallon in his kitchen, whipping up his favorite meal because she wanted to put a smile on his face. When he finished Erik wavered between going into his office and checking a few more emails, anything to stave off going to an empty bed. But it was late enough. He had an early morning and a long day to look forward to tomorrow.

Entering his bedroom it took Erik only a second to notice something was off. The rest of the house had that empty stillness that meant no one was there. Erik was more familiar with it than nowadays. But when he entered his room, that stillness wasn’t there.

The feeling of being stared at raised goosebumps on Erik’s skin. A second before he could turn around and search for whoever was staring, a light flicked on.

“You know for an ex-soldier I expected you to have way better resources.”

Fallon laid there on his bed -their bed- her dark hair straightened and piled up in a knot on the top of her head. She was wearing some sort of dress, Erik didn’t care. He was too busy soaking in the sight of her.

With faltering steps, Erik stepped towards the bed. His hands reached out without his permission and ran up the smooth, soft brown skin of Fallon’s thigh.

“You’re here,” he breathed. It was all he could say. Emotion clogged his throat, shock, happiness, love. He couldn’t speak through the need to be closer to her. 

They fell into each other, hugging and kissing and all Erik could say, over and over again was, “You’re here,”


End file.
